Nutty Love Stories Episode 11
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: Episode 11: A Nutty Date. One of my best episodes yet! Enjoy and Review if you must!


***First off, I would like to say sorry for the wait on Episode 11! A whole bunch of stuff got in my way again! XD This is my very first made-up Nutty Love Story that I didn't get from the Pucca Shorts! I made this one up! YAY!!! :DDD ^^ Please Review! I think you'll all really like this one! ;D***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Nutty Love Stories**

**Episode 11: A Nutty Date**

Under a Tree filled with a white blanket of snow, Scrat was setting out plates that were really made out of rocks on a log that looks like a table. He smiled with glee as he set the log with all sorts of things.

When the table was fully set, he set out the food. Scrat placed some acorns on a big plate, some bird eggs in a pot that was carved out from a rock, berries on a leaf plate, vegetables and different fruits in a big watermelon bowl, dead garden snakes in a coconut bowl, and berry juice in cups.

**(AN: Yes, Squirrels really do eat all of this believe it or not. I found it all out on Wikipedia. XD I know it's hard to believe that they eat all of this besides acorns and berries, but it's true! They really do eat bird eggs and garden snakes! Maybe Scrat eats this stuff when he can't get his acorn. LOL.)**

The squirrel seemed to be getting ready for something…but what? Scrat smiled in joy and pride when he saw that the table was all set. Then he heard the sound of humming coming out from a cute and familiar little voice.

He nearly fainted in awe and delight when he had spotted his beloved mate, Scratte coming over his way! It seems as though Scrat set all of this up, because he was on a date with Scratte!

The male quickly placed two roses that he found from a bush, inside a vase that was made from a very thin and small log. Then he sat down in his log seat, to get ready for Scratte to sit down in the other.

But then Scrat had forgotten something. He then placed a soft leaf on Scratte's seat to make it soft for her. Scrat gave it a nod with a proud smile, then sat down in his seat with a grin of hope and love.

Scratte had made her way over to her mate at the table, and she grew a love struck smile on her face. Scrat walked up to her and held onto her hand, causing the female to blush. The male escorted Scratte to her seat, then sat down in his seat.

Scratte smiled with delight and happiness when she noticed how well Scrat set the table, and all the food that he made! Scrat then pulled out the rose that he placed in the vase, and offered it to Scratte. Scratte held her cheek with embarrassment and love with a blush on her face. The female squirrel then smiled seductively at Scrat while flirtatiously batting her eyelashes at him, then gave him a sweet kiss on his furry cheek.

Scrat's whole face turned as red as a red rose, and he had a huge grin on his face, then fainted in awe and delight on the floor with hearts coming out of his head. Scratte looked stunned when he fell at first. But then she grabbed his claw and pulled him off the ground, and back into his seat.

Then they both began to dig into their food. Then from the top of the tree, Crash and Eddie sat above them with drooling faces, and growling stomachs. They both gave each other a nod, and jumped off the tree and onto the dinner log.

They began scarfing down random types of food, filling up their cheeks like air balloons. Scrat and Scratte grew furious with them interrupting their date and eating all their food. So they punched each of the posse, and sent them flying through the air.

Scrat and Scratte went back to focusing all of their attention on each other, by giving each other love struck faces with hearts coming out of both of their heads.

Scratte held out her claw with a berry on it, and offered it to Scrat. Scrat pointed to his face in a way of asking, "You want me to have it?" So Scratte gave him a nod and seductive smile. Her mate smiled thankfully at her, and took the berry of her claw to eat it. Then they both nuzzled each other's head together while holding onto each other's hands.

Scrat got out the berry juice, and put some small little sticks that are used like straws. Scrat and Scratte both put their straws in the juice, and drank from it. They both smiled affectionately and could not stop starring lovingly at each other.

When they had both finished drinking their juice together, Scrat got out the bowl of dead garden snakes and shared it with Scratte. With her hands held together and eyelashes batting seductively, Scratte put her hand in the bowl to grab the first garden snake. Scrat nodded at Scratte with a smile, and also grabbed a garden snake. They slurped them both down just like spaghetti.

After scarfing down most of the garden snakes, there was but one left. Scrat picked it up and offered it to Scratte. But Scratte had the idea of both of them sharing it. Scrat gave his mate a nod and then put one end on the garden snake in his mouth, then the other in Scratte's. They both started slurping on it, and got closer to each other's mouths. When they got close enough their lips made contact with each other, and they both grew surprised and embarrassed when they realized that they were kissing. But then they held onto their claws, and continued kissing each other passionately.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After finally cleaning off their plates of food, along with the other food on the table, there was one little acorn left on the plate. Without seeing each other, Scrat and Scratte both grabbed onto the stem to eat the last acorn. But when they noticed that they were both holding onto the acorn, they gave each other a glare, and began fighting over the acorn.

But they're attempts in trying to take it from one another, only led them into a tango without them noticing it.

This seemed familiar however. It was just like the time when they were both in Dinotopia fighting over the acorn while tangoing.

Scrat grabbed a hold of Scratte's hip trying to get her to let go of the acorn, and spun her all about. But when he had spun her fast enough, he only caused himself to spin as well. When he had finally stopped, he realized that he was holding onto Scratte who was affectionately smiling at him. The male squirrels pupils grew big in awe, delight, and love, as did Scratte's. Scratte dropped the acorn and left it there.

Then the squirrel couple walked off to a hill where the stars were shining beautifully in the velvet sky, while holding hands. They both kissed each other on the lips, then smiled affectionately at each other; nuzzling their heads together.

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***This had to be my best Nutty Love Story Episode yet! I actually thought of this idea! I didn't just get it from a Pucca Funny Love Story Episode! YAY!!! :DDD I also LOVED what I did with it, also because it was SO cute and romantic! ^^ Please Review! I'm gonna come up with some plans for Episode 12 now! ;D***


End file.
